


【ND亲情向VD暗示】Land of All

by Crystalwort



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 伪寡妇文学。崽是蛋生的。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【ND亲情向VD暗示】Land of All

月蚀河水从一个被红松林遮蔽的山谷间隙里缓慢流出来，静默似地淌过连绵的教会私田。这是个晴朗而寒冷的夏夜，原野里充满了声音：鼯鼠撕碎肥蚕蛾的翅膀、乌林鸮的爪子掐碎金花雀的脑壳，松粉被偏移的风裹挟着往城市飘洒过去，甜丝丝的沉闷气味惊动了密林里的生物。泥泞湿润的土地上，一条潜伏的睫角蝰蛇咬死了那只鼯鼠，月亮从河水里升起来。

但丁倚靠在教堂的尖顶盯着不远处那个孤独地坐在秋千上的男孩。恶魔猎人久违地深深呼气，裹紧了斗篷，那大概能把他大衣上沾染的大量恶魔血液的味道遮掩住。

他纵身一跃。

-

"出来。"那个男孩阴沉地朝但丁所在的阴暗角落开口，在借着微弱的月光看清他的身形后，男孩明显放轻松了些他警惕的神经。

"小孩子不该在夜晚里独处。"但丁毫不客气地向男孩走近，然后一屁股坐到了旁边那个秋千上。

"只要你不是坏人我就看不出那有什么问题，"男孩皱皱鼻子，看起来颇为介意但丁坐到他的身边，但良好的家庭教育要求他不可以表达出来，所以他只是臭着脸不客气地朝但丁扬起头，"佛杜那很少有外来人。"

哦。但丁微笑，然后把一切都掩藏进笑容里。他说话的语气可真像他的哥哥，不友好的态度简直一个模子刻出来的。

男孩踢开一颗秋千前的石子，他看起来难过又不高兴。但丁猜测男孩或许还在生他自己的气。

"我猜我不是坏人，"但丁从口袋里摸出一个草莓味的棒棒糖，"我只是专宰坏东西。"

男孩犹疑着，但还是接受了来自陌生人的糖果，他不惧怕任何东西，"你是个铁匠？"

"有一点点像吧，就一点点。"但丁开始摇晃起秋千，男孩不赞同地看了他一眼，"所以你又是为什么独自待在这里呢，你的家人会担心的。"

"那么你呢？你又是为什么来到了佛杜那。"

但丁停下秋千，他看着男孩，"今天是我儿子的生日，他七岁了，我每年都来这么一次。"

"唔，愿斯巴达佑安。"男孩拧着棒棒糖的糖棍，用他尚不算成熟的脑袋猜测着夫妻矛盾带来的分离，于是他及时地表现出了对但丁的同情和理解，而作为对他或许打探到成年人私隐的回报，他选择回答但丁的问题，"我……我伤害了她。"

"姬莉叶，我的姐姐。"

他拿起秋千前的一颗石子，像是做演示一般轻松地把它扔到了城市之外，但丁出色的五感能觉察到那颗石子被卡进了一棵过百龄的红松的巨大躯干里。随后，男孩烦躁地捋起他那头毛躁的银白色头发。

"那是种天赋，你的力气，它能保护人，当然也能伤害人。力量的关键在于你怎么看待和利用它。"但丁轻声说，他原本应该拍拍男孩的肩或者揉揉他的脑袋，但他忍住了。他匆匆赶来，浑身都是恶魔的血迹。而男孩需要忧心的事情应该是弹珠、游戏、作业和女孩。就像现在一样。

"它能够保护姬莉叶，保护克雷多？"男孩不可思议地低头看向自己的手。

"不是它能够，是你能够。"

"她会原谅我吗？"

"你又问了一个错误的问题，"但丁仰头笑出声，秋千因为他的动作而前后晃悠着，"因为她绝不会怪罪你。"

-

"尼禄！"克雷多的声音从不远处传过来，随之而来的猛然亮起的满城灯光，作为年少起便开始承担教会重责的他很少如此惊慌，他不知道再跨过一道颂经回廊就能看到他的养兄弟了。

"嘿，谢谢你……"男孩看着空荡荡的秋千，如果不是它在摇晃，他几乎都会怀疑刚才那个男人是道鬼魂。

他摇摇头，咬碎那颗糖果，朝克雷多所在的、更光亮的地方跑去。

-

"蕾蒂，亲爱的，"但丁摘下斗篷帽子，他那头柔顺但杂乱的银白色头发在月亮底下微微浮动着光，"我都不知道你们有这么担心我？"

"嗯哼，我们都知道今天是什么日子，"女人从窄巷里走出来，"男孩七岁了，他很快就会变成大人，比你想象中更快。所以，今年你送了他什么？"

"我猜那算是来自失败者的箴言。"但丁说，他想起很多往事和一些离开的人，但那都过去了。

蕾蒂勾住他的脖子，"崔西在前面的镇子的酒吧等我们，她点了两张深盘披萨，还有一张南瓜薄拍加手工制布拉塔奶酪，今天我还可以请你吃草莓圣代，多少都行。"

"你少扣我点佣金比什么都强。"

"你该奢望一些存在可能性的事。"

-END-


End file.
